Harumi
Princess Harumi (also known as the Jade Princess or Rumi), is an upcoming supporting character in Season 8: Sons of Garmadon. She is known to be the princess of Ninjago because she was adopted by the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago. Description Harumi has long white hair fashioned in a high ponytail (when she wears her princess outfit) or in a bun with chopsticks (when she wears her civilian outfit). Her lips are full and in deep red color. In palace, she wears a green dress, a white cape with red flowers and a collar, gold head accessory and a lot of make-up. As a civilian, she wears a green overalls with a hood, and underneath a shirt in the style of a similar pattern as her cape. History The Mask of Deception Harumi is present with her family as they greet Ninjago before the presumed attack goes off and she is saved by Lloyd. It turns out it was simply nothing; however, the family were grateful for the rescue and invite the Ninja to the Palace. At night, she formally meets the Ninja and details her thoughts of them with them accepting her praise which even delights a former cynical Nya when Harumi voices she wanted to be like her after she became a great master. Her parents soon speak to them, and it is revealed that Harumi was adopted and taken in by them, though they insist they are family. The Jade Princess Later on, Harumi sneaks out of her room but she is spotted by Lloyd, who mistakes her as a kidnapper due to her hoodie and bag. However, after capturing her, he learns the truth and is told by an amused Harumi that she goes off to give food to those less fortunate. She offers him the chance to join her and he accepts, with Harumi disguising him to avoid suspicion. The two go into the night and talk, with Harumi telling him to call her "Rumi." Lloyd and Harumi were then discovered by Hutchins who then brought her back to the palace. The next morning, Harumi is then told off by her parents for sneaking out. She apologizes and runs away, crying. The Oni and the Dragon Harumi goes on the Destiny's Bounty, and is told to stay there just in case she gets captured by the Sons of Garmadon. While on the Bounty, she takes out photographs of her as a child and her deceased biological parents, as well as one with the Royal family. Ninjago.com Description Princess Harumi, also known as the Jade Princess, is the adopted daughter of the Emperor and Empress of NINJAGO® world. Trivia *She is younger than the Ninja.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/941337768684347392 *Her name means "Govern, Beauty." *She is Lloyd's love interest. *She is the second character that was adopted by another family, the first was Jay. *She has said herself to be a slob, with an extremely unkept room. *Her favorite color is green. *Her hairstyle without her crown is the same as Koko's hair from The LEGO Ninjago Movie, while with her crown, it is the same as Lady Iron Dragon's. *In "The Jade Princess," both of her adoptive parents, the Emperor of Ninjago and the Empress of Ninjago, have seemingly died because of the explosion at the Palace. **Her biological parents have met the same fate. *From "The Oni and the Dragon," her old photographs show that she was born with blonde hair, and had dyed it after being adopted into the Royal Family. Gallery HarumiTempImage.png 70643 alt8.jpg Capture 9.5.JPG|Lloyd and Harumi Capture 24.5.JPG|Behind Lloyd. Capture 29.5.JPG|The masks must never be reunited or Ninjago will be doomed. IMG 1649.PNG Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-59-00.png|Harumi and Zane Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-59-15.png|Harumi and Lloyd Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-58-52.png Amino Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-57-28.png Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-57-37.png Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-57-56.png Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-58-03.png Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-58-29.png CaptureHarumi.JPG TheRoyals.png PrincessHarumi.jpg MoS76Welcome.jpeg MoS76Lloyd&Harumi.jpeg References de:Harumi Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Females Category:Ally of the ninja Category:Ninja's love Interest Category:Heroes